Production of thin film photovoltaic (PV) modules (also referred to as “solar panels”) typically involves conveyance of a substrate, such as a glass panel, into and out of a vapor deposition chamber wherein a thin film layer (generally recognized in the industry as less than 10 μm) of a semiconductor material, such as cadmium telluride (CdTe) is deposited onto the surface of the substrate. The deposition process may be any known process, for example a close space sublimation (CSS) system, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) system, or physical vapor deposition (PVD) system.
Solar energy systems using CdTe PV modules are generally recognized as the most cost efficient of the commercially available systems in terms of cost per watt of power generated. However, the advantages of CdTe not withstanding, sustainable commercial exploitation and acceptance of solar power as a supplemental or primary source of industrial or residential power depends on the ability to produce efficient PV modules on a large scale and in a cost effective manner. In this regard, it is highly desirable to reduce down-time of the vapor deposition system used in production of the PV modules.
Typically, various types of conveyors are utilized to move the PV module substrates through the vapor deposition system. Components of the conveyors may be exposed to the source material vapors, which can condense into a detrimental buildup of the source material on the conveyor components. In this situation, the conveyor components need to be removed and cleaned or replaced with clean components. The conveyor components may also need to be removed for periodic maintenance, replacement, or other procedures requiring shutdown of the system. Reduction of system downtime associated with conveyor maintenance, replacement, or other reasons is an ongoing concern.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved conveyor assembly particularly suited for conveyance of substrates conveyed through a vapor deposition that reduces downtime associated with component replacement and maintenance. The present invention relates to a conveyor assembly that serves this purpose.